Just a Kiss
by RiverStorm16
Summary: This is my first songfic and it's a love story between Severus and Lilly


**So I know there have been many pairings of HP characters in the past but I believe this one could have happened. I wrote this scene before I listened to this song and when I did I noticed how perfectly it fit. This is a songfic to the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Summery: Lilly and Severus run into each other after years and start where they left off. One meeting after another and Severus finds himself falling for Lilly again, but will she ever feel the same. I hope you all like it. Enjoy and please review.**

In the beginning there was a time before Harry was born, a time even before James and Lilly were married. Severus had become a death eater and was already regretting it. James had proposed to Lilly and the wedding was coming.

Severus walked down Diagon Alley thinking about the last mission his lord had sent him on (lets just say it wasn't pretty). He was so deep in thought that he didn't watch where he was going. Severus bumped into someone and when he looked up he was surprised to see Lilly Evens standing in front of him. It had been at least five years since either of them had spoken to each other, but all memories of their last conversation seemed to disappear.

"Severus?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly?" Severus asked.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you! How are you?"

"Getting by and you?"

"Doing great"

There was a short silence between them before Severus broke the silence, "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, just looking around what about you?"

"I had to get more ingredients for potions, which reminds me I must be off"

"Wait…can I see you again?" Lilly asked as he started to walk off.

Severus couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face as he looked at her, "Where and when?"

A few visits and conversations later the two were found at the Three Broomsticks having butter beers.

"Severus" Lilly said, setting down her glass.

"Yes?" Severus asked gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"I know this might be a strange question, but why is it every time I see you you're always wearing long sleeves?"

Severus looked away from her and didn't answer.

"Severus?" Lilly asked seeing he was hiding something. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I…just… like long sleeves" Severus mumbled.

But Lilly saw right through his lie. She had her suspicions and she felt that maybe part of her knew it was true. Before he could react Lilly took Severus's left sleeve and pulled it up to reveal the snake and skull, the mark of his slavery.

Lilly stared at it for a second before her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, you didn't"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would react like this" Severus sighed removing his hand from her grasp and sliding his sleeve down again.

"Why did you join him?"

"I… I don't know. I was just lost after we stopped being friends… I didn't know what to do…" Severus said not meeting her eye. This wasn't the easiest thing for him to discuss.

"I.. I need some time to take this in" Lilly said getting up and walking away.

Severus sat there for a moment, deciding if he should let her go. In the end Severus chased after her.

"Lilly wait" Severus called and Lilly turned to him. "Come by my place tomorrow."

Lilly thought about it for a couple moments before she nodded, "Ok."

The next day Lilly came to Severus's house toward the evening. When she arrived she told Severus that she needed to talk with him so he sat on the couch with her on the other side.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

"Severus… it's hard for me to hear that you chose to become a death eater, but I believe what you told me yesterday and… I forgive you" Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly. I do regret joining, I have seen things that… that are hard to forget. I have restless nights and I wish more than anything I could take it back" Severus said looking down as he spoke.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Lilly saw that this was really hard for him to be talking about. She silently moved closer to him and put her hand on his. Severus looked up and stared at her, really looked at her. He saw her beautiful silky red hair and sparkling green eyes and before he knew he had done it Severus's lips were on Lilly's. Lilly didn't seem to realize what had happened either, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. When the two let go they sat staring at each other.

"I love you" Severus whispered.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Lilly didn't breathe a word as she met Severus's lips again with hers. The kiss was everything Severus had ever hoped for. The feeling of her lips on his, her long hair brushing against his cheek, the warmth of her body next to his, and the same shutters that came from his own body and that he felt in hers every time their lips met. Lilly slowly got up and Severus followed, never letting his lips leave hers for more then a couple seconds. Lilly slowly backed into the bedroom behind them and slowly laid down on the bed as Severus hovered above her.

"I love you too Severus" Lilly whispered.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

The next morning the two woke up to a gentle sun streaking through the partly shaded window. Severus turned his head to look at Lilly and she gazed back at him with her gorgeous green eyes. Severus sat up on his arm, the cover slipping to expose his pale bare shoulder. He took one hand and laced it with one of Lilly's. Then with the other Severus gently ran his hand through her soft hair. Lilly's smile suddenly faded and she looked away from him.

"What should I do?" Lilly asked, still looking away.

"Stay with James" Severus replied and Lilly looked up at him, desperately searching his eyes.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with a kiss goodnight_

"What? Why?" Lilly asked, a little hurt in her voice.

"Because you know my reputation, you wouldn't be safe with me. I can't risk losing you" Severus said giving her a small kiss.

"But what about you?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, it's just you that I want to make sure you're safe" Severus said.

"But James isn't you" Lilly said.

"I know and trust me it's hard to tell you to go, but if the dark lord ever found out… if he attacked… I couldn't…"

"Couldn't you just not tell him?"

"Lilly, it's not that simple. He has spies everywhere, he would find out. You can come visit me when you want, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know I know it's just I'm going to miss you."

"I will too."

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

So Lilly returned to James sadly and weeks went by. A week before the wedding Lilly came to Severus's house one afternoon. When he opened the door she look distressed.

"Severus, I need to tell you something" Lilly said coming in and sitting down.

Severus sat beside her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's not really anything wrong… it's more complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes…it's…I'm…I'm pregnant"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's your kid. James and I were going to wait until after the wedding."

Severus paled slightly and leaned back, trying to take this news in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Lilly continued, "I can't marry James now that we have a child."

"But they don't deserve to have a deatheater as a father. When our child grows up you know the dark lord will want them to join and I can't ask for them to have to carry the same burden. It…it really is hard for me to let you go, but I don't want to be responsible for what could happen to you and the child."

"Severus…you know what will happen if I go back. James can never know…"

"And neither can the child, this must be our secret and ours alone."

Lilly looked away from him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Severus turned her face and wiped the tears away with a gentle hand, "But I promise that I will always be watching over the both of you even if you can't see me."

Lilly leapt into Severus's arms and he held her trying to sooth her as best he could.

"Come see the baby when they come. I know James will think it is his, but I still want you to be there" Lilly said pulling back enough to stare into his mysterious dark eyes.

Severus nodded and Lilly kissed him gently on the lips.

Severus had been restless for days. Lilly was due to have the baby any day now and he couldn't help being anxious. When he had received her patronus that announced the baby was here he quickly apparated to the hospital. To Severus's relief James was not in the room when he came. Lilly was sitting in a bed, looking down at a blue bundle she held in her arms, but she looked up when she heard footsteps. Severus noticed she looked extremely tired from the hours of hard labor. He lingered in the doorway for a moment.

"Severus, come in" Lilly said brightening up as she smiled warmly at him.

Severus walked over to Lilly's side and looked down at the small face.

"He looks like you Severus. We named him Harry" Lilly said.

Severus said nothing as he gazed down at the small child and knew that he would have to watch his boy grow up from afar. It broke his heart not to be able to have a normal life, not to be able to ruffle his son's hair, not being able to kiss his loving wife on the cheek.

"He's beautiful" Severus whispered.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

O**k so I booted James out of the father role. I never liked him anyways, but you must admit it can work, just take away Harry's glasses and he could pass as Severus's kid. I thought it would be an interesting way to remake the story. And I know some might think my idea is really good, but please guys it is my idea and I would appreciate if you didn't use it in your own stories. It's not that I don't like letting people share my ideas I just would like to have the credit that this was my idea. So what did you think? Let me hear if you liked it, didn't like it, and what I can do to improve my writing.**


End file.
